wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
SeaWing Royal Family
'The SeaWing Royal Family '''rules over the SeaWings and the Kingdom of the Sea. All the dragons in the royal family have large starburst and spiral patterns under their wings which are bioluminescent. This helps them be identified by other dragons. Many of them have had a dark and tragic history by recent and historic events, and Animus magic runs in their bloodline. Present Family Members Queen Coral Princess Tsunami's mother and the current Queen of the SeaWings. She wears strings of pearls draped on her wings, horns, and neck, along with a narwhal horn on the end of her tail. She is the author of ''The Missing Princess, The Tragedy of Orca, ''as well as many other stories, such as ''The Claws of Murder and A Tail of Blood (some of her murder stories). Most of these scrolls have her as the main character. King Gill (deceased) Tsunami's father. He was captured by the SkyWings when he was on a mission. While he was prisoner, he made the other prisoners rebel against fighting in the arena. After Scarlet found out, she pushed him to insanity by withholding water from him. He was eventually killed in an arena match against his daughter, Princess Tsunami. Princess Orca (deceased) Tsunami's oldest sister. She made the mistake of challenging her mother for the throne the minute she turned seven. Before the battle, Orca cursed a statue to kill the female eggs that would have been heirs in the Royal hatchery. Orca nearly won her battle for the throne, but Queen Coral impaled her with the narwhal horn that was attached to her tail. It is possible that Orca went insane as a cause of her animus magic. However, it is unknown if this is true. Princess Tsunami The oldest surviving daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill of the SeaWing Royal Family. She has deep blue scales the same color as her mother and green eyes. Her disappearance as an egg is the reason why the scroll The Missing Princess, written by Queen Coral, was created. When she was captured by Queen Scarlet, she unknowingly killed her father in the arena. Princess Anemone The middle daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill and is an artificial animus dragon enchanted by her brother Turtle. She wears pearls on her tail and neck. Her scales are pale blue with hints of pink on her wings, ears, and horns. Her eyes are large and a bright shade of blue. She was almost always attached to Queen Coral via a enchanted leash and harness. In the book ''Talons of Power'' she went insane from over-using her powers, but with the help of her brother (Prince Turtle) she went back into her right mind. Princess Auklet The youngest daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. Tsunami risked her life to save her from Orca's statue, and nearly died in the process. As a reward, she was allowed to name her. Princess Auklet's scales are emerald green, and her eyes are bright green like Tsunami's. Prince Turtle Very little is known about most of Tsunami's brothers as Queen Coral does not seem to care about them because they cannot inherit the throne. Prince Turtle is an animus who is cautious but not mortified of his powers, who also enchanted Princess Anemone to have animus powers. He has scales as green as "hidden emeralds" and carries animus power in his talons. It was mentioned that he has thirty-one other brothers. He is the main protagonist of Talons of Power. Prince Cerulean and Prince Octopus The brothers of Turtle, specifically from the same hatching, Cerulean and Octopus were mentioned in Talons of Power and revealed to be among the few dragons aware of Turtle's mishap with Abalone and Snapper, though they never mention it. It is also revealed that they used to tease Turtle about how slow he swims, but apparently stopped after he enchanted a piece of purple kelp and used it as an armband. The enchantment made him a tiny bit faster than most of his brothers. Little else is known about them. Commander Shark Tsunami's uncle, holds position of Commander under Queen Coral. Tsunami thought that he was the one who killed her sisters and attacked her in the tunnel, but she was wrong. His scales are a green so dull that they are almost grey, and he has unblinking, bone-pale eyes. Moray Tsunami's cousin, The Head of Communications. She adores Queen Coral and hates her daughters because she knows that they can challenge her and kill her. Moray's scales and eyes are the same color as her father, Shark. Her job is to advertise Queen Coral's scrolls. Historic Family Members Queen Lagoon (deceased) A historic Queen who ruled while Prince Albatross, her brother, was alive. She was the first one who was killed in the SeaWing Royal Massacre. Princess Sapphire (deceased) Queen Lagoon's sister that got her claws bitten off by an enchanted shell Prince Albatross was playing with when they were only dragonets. As a result of that, she was unable to be Queen and eventually went insane. This happened before Prince Albatross knew he was an animus. Prince Albatross (deceased) A male SeaWing who was the brother of the queen in his time. He was the animus who enchanted the Summer Palace, but he "overused" his animus powers, and as a result, gradually grew insane before attempting to kill everyone in sight (particularly his family, including the queen). He is revealed in Darkstalker ''to have been pale blue and almost white in some places. He ended up killing the ruling queen, his daughter, and her daughter's husband before he was killed by a spear to the heart. Queen Pearl ascended to the throne peacefully and made her brother Fathom pledge to never use his animus powers. King Humpback (deceased) An old male SeaWing and husband to Queen Lagoon. He was killed in the Royal SeaWing Massacre. Princess Manta (deceased) A female SeaWing who was the mother of Fathom. She was slaughtered by Albatross in the Royal SeaWing Massacre after trying to calm him down. Prince Reef (deceased) A male SeaWing who was the father of Fathom. He was slaughtered by Albatross in the Royal SeaWing Massacre after trying to help his wife calm Albatross down. Eel (deceased) A male SeaWing who was slaughtered during the Royal SeaWing Massacre. Princess Splash (deceased) A SeaWing princess who was slaughtered by Albatross after trying to fight him when he went on his massacre. Queen Pearl (deceased) Was a replacement queen for when Albatross killed the queen who had held the throne. She made Fathom, her brother, vow not to use his animus powers, ever. Prince Fathom (deceased) Was an animus, and Queen Pearl's brother and he befriended Clearsight and Darkstalker. He promised Queen Pearl to never use his animus powers, a vow he later broke when he betrayed Darkstalker with the help of Clearsight, by tricking him into putting on an animus enchanted bracelet to trap him asleep forever underneath a mountain. Family Tree Trivia * Those who were born into the Royal SeaWing family have starbursts and swirls on their wing membranes. This is called the 'Royal SeaWing pattern' by fans. * Only Royal SeaWing family members are shown to have the animus gene, and no other SeaWings outside of the Royal SeaWing family who are animi, are known. **Tui confirmed at the Darkness of Dragons release party that Prince Albatross (and his siblings, by extension) was an Icewing hybrid, meaning the Royal Seawing family contains Icewing ancestry. * Tsunami's Royal SeaWing pattern is missing in [[The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)|''The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel)]]''. '' * Fathom's mate was Indigo. Gallery Typical SeaWing.jpg Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Germanseawing.jpg|A German SeaWing Tsunami- The Lost Heir.jpg|Tsunami Anemone.jpg|Anemone Auklet.jpg|Auklet Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral AlbatrossTemplate.png|Albatross A typical SeaWing.jpg|Commander Shark 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca TURTLEEEEE.jpg|Turtle Tsunami manga.png|This was just a doodle I did on Sketch.io Tsunami ref.png Tsunami-0.png Tsunami Colouring.png AWESOMESHARKAWWWWW.PNG|Shark by Sahel WoFLogo.png|tsunami tackes an epic advicher. AnemoneTemplate.png|Princess Anemone - tsunami_da_princess.png|tiny pixel Tsunami by Strawberry DA rainwing auklet_da_seawing.png|tiny pixel Auklet by Strawberry DA rainwing FathomTemplate.png|Fathom GillTemplate.png|King Gill 3certainSeawings.jpg|Anemone, Coral, and Tsunami (By Cloudfury) Tsunami-Seawing-Bounce-2.gif|Tsunami Tsunami_Colouring.png|Tsunami Photo_on_2-1-14_at_1.27_PM.png|Anemone and Whirlpool Turtle by Moonlight.png|Turtle 7c0c772860f660119abf46a1c9aa4b7d.648x350x1.png|Prince Turtle Princess Auklet (2).jpg|Princess Auklet (GN) 31 - Auklet.png|Dinsey styleing artwork by The xxDragonRebornxx Wof d a d day 24 anemone by xthedragonrebornx-daf6pux.png|Anemone by The xxDragonRebornxx AnemoneTopShot.jpg|Princess Anemone Albatross9.png|Turtle & Anemone Hugging it out by BioHazardia 33 - Albatross.png|By xxTheDragonRebornxx Albatross Ref.png|By QueenClam MorayTemplate.png|Moray SharkTemplate.png|Commander Shark Wof d a d day 25 shark by xthedragonrebornx daf6yu7-pre.png|Headshot by xxTheDragonRebornxx Anemarin by sharkcatz-dbnqcst.png|AnemoneXTaramin QueenCoralasdfghj.png|Queen Coral Queen coral by xthedragonrebornx-daaqb9t.png.jpg|Headshot of Queen Coral by xxTheDragonRebornxx Queen Coral ironzing.png|Headshot of Queen Coral GillGN.png|GN version of King Gill KingGill.png|German King Gill GillVTsunami.png|Father vs Daugther King Gill iron-zing.png|Headshot of King Gill 32 - Indigo.png|Disney Style Headshot of Indigo by xxDragonRebornxx IndigoTemplate.png|Indigo FathomTemplate.png|Fathom Wof shipping fathom and indigo by gdtrekkie-daaiuw4.png|Fathom and Indigo Category:SeaWing History Category:Dragon Royalty